


Until Further Notice

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just... pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: If Haxus falls asleep on you, it isillegalto move.





	Until Further Notice

**Author's Note:**

> A _long_ overdue prompt from tumblr! Someone asked for Sexus Cuddles, and so I delivered  <3
> 
> The idea that Haxus fell asleep with his head in Sendak's lap is based on [this](https://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com/post/164797975953/revasnaslan-requested-the-weekly-sexus-cuddles) picture :3

It was common knowledge around the flagship of Sendak’s fleet that Haxus could be… _temperamental_ when he was woken abruptly. Sendak wasn’t in danger of facing Haxus’s sleep-deprived wrath, usually. This shift, however, Haxus had decided to take a half-varga nap in Sendak’s quarters, which had then turned into a three varga nap. Sendak had nodded off for about a varga himself, and when he had woken up again, he had been surprised to find Haxus still asleep, and then was no hope of Sendak being able to move. He didn’t currently have the finesse to wiggle free without accidentally disturbing Haxus.

For one thing, Sendak had detached his prosthetic just before they had fallen asleep, so he lacked leverage on one side. For another, Haxus was currently asleep _on_ him, head resting comfortably in his lap. Sendak thanked the stars he had warned the officers under his command that he would be unavailable for a varga or two. They were far less likely to come randomly knocking on the door to his quarters and unknowingly wake Haxus.

Sendak glanced around the room, trying to locate his datapad—even if he couldn’t move, he could at least try to get some work done. And his datapad had some files he needed to go over, with information on the next planet they were supposed to be landing on in two quintants’ time. Spotting it on the table beside his bed, he leaned over slowly, taking great care not to shift too much and risk disturbing Haxus.

When Haxus shifted, humming softly in the beginnings of a purr, Sendak froze in place. However, after Haxus settled again, and Sendak heard his even breathing, he heaved a sigh of relief.

“ _Aha_!” Sendak said under his breath as he managed to snag hold of the edge of his datapad using his claws, before settling back against the pillows.

He had every intention of going through the files he was supposed to be reading, but his ears twitched as a soft, sleepy sound chirp left Haxus’ throat. It was a noise he would have denied making if he had been in the presence of anyone else. Sendak’s focus vanished completely when Haxus gave a languid stretch before he settled again. Haxus being a restless sleeper was nothing new—actually, Sendak found it rather endearing. Although not as endearing as the low, contented purr that built in the back of Haxus’ throat as he slept. Haxus only made that sound when he was completely at ease, or when he was trying to calm Sendak down.

Sendak’s ears shifted back as he let out a quiet sigh, before he set his datapad to the side again. He leaned down, lightly bumping his nose against Haxus’ temple, earning a soft, chirping purr in return as Haxus leaned into the touch. Then, Sendak settled back again, carefully working his claws through Haxus’ short fur as he accepted his fate of being a pillow until further notice.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
